


Don't Run (Away From Me)

by STARSdidathing



Series: The "You Belong With Me" Series [115]
Category: Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Asgardian Tony Stark, Canon Divergence - Thor (2011), Established Relationship, Falling In Love, Feels, Fluff, Fluff and Hurt/Comfort, Friends to Lovers, Good Boyfriend Tony Stark, Growing Up Together, Holding Hands, Loki (Marvel) Angst, Loki (Marvel) Feels, M/M, Wordcount: 100-1.000, Young Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-19
Updated: 2020-05-19
Packaged: 2021-03-03 02:49:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 907
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24277654
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/STARSdidathing/pseuds/STARSdidathing
Summary: Loki and Anthony met when they were children. They fell in love when they were a little older than that.
Relationships: Loki/Tony Stark
Series: The "You Belong With Me" Series [115]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/359723
Comments: 45
Kudos: 530





	Don't Run (Away From Me)

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Put Your Hand In Mine](https://archiveofourown.org/works/24087667) by [STARSdidathing](https://archiveofourown.org/users/STARSdidathing/pseuds/STARSdidathing). 



> This scene was going to be in my 5 times story [here](https://archiveofourown.org/works/24087667) but ended up not fitting. I marked it as "inspired by" but it's totally unconnected.
> 
> I hope you like!

Loki and Anthony met when they were both barely old enough to hold a sword. 

Thor had a small entourage of Aesir all clamouring to be his friend, but Loki was not so lucky. He followed after his brother, but Thor didn’t always want him around – neither did his friends.

Queen Frigga wanted her youngest son to find someone with which to play and have fun. She spoke to all the ladies of court, and had them bring their children who were around Loki’s age.

They met in the gardens for tea which allowed the children to meet one another and talk. 

It did not take long however, before Loki’s mischievous manner and seidr sent most of the children away. Only one boy remained. He was smaller than any of the others with a mop of brown hair and dark doe eyes. He was the son of a lesser nobleman, but his mother was well-liked and so she had been given the invitation which status alone would never have offered her. 

Anthony Howardson stepped over to Loki and spoke quietly. He said he _liked_ Loki’s magic and that he thought his trick was funny. Loki had smiled brightly and the other boy had grinned shyly. Loki offered to show him more and gestured at the fountain where they could sit down and talk.

Anthony didn’t hesitate to reach out his hand and take Loki’s. The prince looked startled, before his expression infused with warmth and something oddly protective. He pulled the other boy with him and they ran off to play together.

From that day forward, the boys were never seen apart. They were often spotted walking hand-in-hand with Loki leading the way and Anthony following along with curiosity in his eyes.

People assumed it was Loki who reached for Anthony, dragging him into mischief and chaos – but, it was actually the other way around.

It was Anthony who always snagged the prince’s hand and held on tightly; he was afraid, even from the very start, of being left behind.

When they grew older, they held hands less; they were certain of their friendship and too old for such childish gestures – but perhaps it was inevitable that things would change between them.

They were two genius minds with no one else their age who they respected. The two of them were lying in Loki’s bed late at night; neither of them cared for personal space and Anthony’s head rested on the prince’s shoulder.

It was only in the safety of Loki’s rooms, that Anthony had reached for Loki’s hand and played with his fingers. The prince smiled down at him.

It wasn’t a sudden epiphany, or even a moment of nerves or awkwardness. Anthony had tilted his head backwards, wanting to catch Loki’s eyes and say something – but he paused. Their faces were inches apart; they could feel the other’s breath on their skin.

Neither of them knew who moved, but they pressed their lips together in their first kiss. It was the first with anyone, but that made it all the more special.

When they pulled apart their eyes were soft. Anthony smiled and continued to play with Loki’s fingers and Loki kissed Anthony’s forehead. It was as simple as that.

When they started holding hands in public again, everyone knew the reason why and no one seemed surprised.

Decades and centuries passed, but their relationship didn’t waver. They fought and they argued, but they always came back and apologised for what had been said. They loved each other more than anyone or anything.

They were soon to be married when everything fell to pieces. 

Thor was to be crowned. The coronation was a joke, and they both knew Thor was not fit to be King. Anthony still stood among the crowd, not yet able to take his place as prince’s consort, but holding his lover’s eyes throughout the ceremony, sending him love and support.

He knew what Loki was planning.

It went flawlessly – until Thor sent them to Jotunheim, until Loki was gripped around the wrist and their world fell apart.

Loki fled the moment he could, and Anthony was at his heels. He called for his lover but Loki ignored him. Loki shouted that he should _go_ but Anthony wouldn’t be swayed.

He caught up with the other man and wrapped his arms around his waist. Loki froze mid-step at the feel of Anthony’s warmth and weight.

“No, Loki,” Anthony said, pressing his cheek to the prince’s back.

He shifted his arms but only so his hands could find Loki’s. He curled their fingers together and brought them to Loki’s stomach. Anthony hugged him and gripped him tightly.

“I will not go,” he continued. “I love you, and you remain Loki to me.”

“Anthony,” Loki whispered, his voice raw and devastated.

Anthony pressed a kiss to his lover’s back before resting his cheek against the spot.

“Don’t leave me, Loki.” Anthony whispered.

Loki sucked in a breath. It was the plea he had given a dozen times over their lifetime together. The plea that Loki had never refused.

“Please don’t run where I can’t follow,” Anthony begged.

It took a moment for Loki to slump; all the fight went out of him while his body started to tremble with silent sobs. Anthony stayed exactly where he was and where he would always be; with the love of his life, refusing to let him go.


End file.
